


"Halstead; you're lucky I love you."

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Series: One Chicago [3]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Jay Halstead, Sickfic, concerned reader, spinal tap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: Red sitting in ED with Jay, because he was shit scared at 3 in the morning and none of the regular crew were doing the vampire shift and there was no way he was waking Will or Nat.





	"Halstead; you're lucky I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Red = Reader.   
This developed after watching an incredibly fluffy episode of 24 hours in ER and it was just the sweetest thing ever and I just gah- cute as.  
Also, a point to someone who finds my sneaky Supernatural quote!! Hehehhhh...

“Hey, Jay? You here?”

The bed was cold beside Red, the sheets messy and a spot on the pillow beside her that looked like vomit. That made her sit up.

“Jay?”

The sound of retching broke through the harsh, cold, night air and Red grabbed Jay’s hoodie from the end of the bed, rushing for the bathroom next door. As she pushed the door open her eyes widened and she knelt down to rub his back, using her other hand to support him over the toilet. He was damp from head to toe, pants and shirt drenched in the sweat and tears. As Red grabbed him he gagged, leaning back over the toilet to attempt to empty his stomach. One hand held the toilet bowl, while the other scrunched his sweats in his fist as a way to deal with the pain. The second he felt Red touch him everything crumbled and he burst into heaving sobs between gags and retches. Red frowned and slipped a hand forward to feel his forehead.

“Oh, Jay, baby… you’re burning up.”

“S’hot… call Will…”

“I don’t think Will’s available babe, he and Nat went away for a couple days remember? So Will had time to bond with Owen?”

“O-oh… yeah…”

“Are you done?”

“For now.”

Jay slowly inched back until he was clear of the porcelain throne and Red immediately reached for his sweat-soaked clothes.

“We’re gonna get you cleaned up, okay? And then- then I’m going to take you to Med. This looks serious.”

“S’just a bug, Red-“

“-no, you can’t pull this bullshit with me. You’re in pain, you’re _crying_, and you’ve been puking with a high fever. I think I’m warranted in taking you to the emergency room.”

It surprised her when Jay nodded, his usually strong façade falling as he rested against her shoulder and heaved a couple sobs. With Jay down to his boxers Red stood, feeling his forehead again before heading for the door.

“Wait here, I’ll get some clothes and get dressed properly. Do you want anything in particular?”

“Phone… Willl…”

“Gotcha, but you can’t call Will just yet. He’s still sleeping hopefully, like you would be if you weren’t sick as hell.”

“Not sick as hell… just…”

His eyes squeezed shut again when a wave of pain rushed through him and Red stopped to help him through it before she spun on her heel.

“I’ll be back in a sec.”

The seats in Gaffney Hospital’s Emergency Department were comfortable, but only for short periods of time. For some reason the ED was severely understaffed on the vampire shift which meant wait times were longer than usual. Red had checked in at 1am and it was nearing 3am already; something unusual for the ED staff. Jay had gone from sitting, to lying on two chairs, to curled up against Red, to having his head on her lap while she stroked his hair. It had helped him maintain a low stress level, and when he felt like he was going to throw up all he had to do was squeeze Red’s hand and she would help. Over the last couple of instances he had noticed the bile was most of what was coming up, until he was dry heaving and clutching at his stomach begging for a break.

It was agony, and it made Red’s heart ache to watch the guy she loved be in so much pain.

“Jay, let’s get someone to take us in… if you’re this sick they shouldn’t make us wait.”

“No, no there’s other people who have a higher triage than I do.”

“They’ve already gone through, Jay. Look around.”

Jay glanced around, doing a quick analysis of the people around him as any cop would. When he detected that everyone was a lower triage he left his head fall back on to Red’s thigh, pulling the blanket she’d grabbed on the door to cover himself. Red rubbed his back, feeling his forehead.

“Do you want to go through now?”

“No… wait our turn…”

“I love you, Jay, but sometimes you’re just as stubborn as your brother.”

The cheap plastic sick bags they kept in the Emergency Department had been piled up beside Red for convenience as there had been a point about an hour ago where Jay had been throwing up every twenty minutes; big, heaving gags that left him exhausted and Red utterly confused. As he rested she picked one up, skimming over the notes that were always on the side. At that moment Jay groaned, and a hand went down to protect his stomach.

“No, c’mon, not again…”

“Jay?”

Red leaned over a little to check on Jay, surprised when he quickly scooted away from her legs just enough to dodge her shoes when he threw up. As bile and stomach contents splattered to the floor Red held his shoulder to help him stay balanced. His stomach gurgled and another round hit the previously decently clean flooring, surprising everyone in the waiting room. Red looked up, about to call for help when a familiar face appeared.

Connor Rhodes, the knight in shining armour; well, the knight in red scrubs and deep eye bags. Red felt his hand on her shoulder and he used his body to help Jay to sit up, swiping a sick bag to hold it under Jay’s mouth just in time for the dry heaving to start.

“How long’s he been like this, Red?”

“I- it’s been like this since before I got to him at 12:30 ish… he’s been really hot since then, he was burning and- and the puking…”

“I can see. Jay, its Connor. Can you hear me?”

Jay lifted his head a little to nod, before it fell forward as he passed out. Connor grabbed Jay’s hands, standing to pull him upright. A gurney appeared and Connor helped Jay on to it, nodding at Red.

“You’re coming, just in case I think it’s what it is.”

“Doctor he’s vomiting blood and bile,” one of the nurses called as she began the clean up. Connor groaned, grabbing Red gently by the arm.

“Well now you’re definitely coming with us.”

As soon as it had started, everything was now calming down. A spinal tap had been ordered, as well as a CBC and a CMP. An IV had been started and now Jay was beginning to come around, slipping in and out of consciousness. Connor had done an ultrasound the second Jay had been wheeled into the room and he hadn’t detected any abnormalities but for some reason that didn’t dishearten him. Instead, he turned to Maggie.

“Maggie can you page pathology and tell them to put a rush on those labs. It’s urgent.”

“Got it Rhodes.”

Maggie gave Red’s shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, disappearing to attend to another incoming case. Connor turned to her, and sent a gentle smile.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a stomach ulcer, but I just want to check for meningitis and all that other deadly stuff. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Thanks, Connor. I appreciate it.”

“Of course, Red. Will would kill me if I didn’t take care of his baby brother.”

“Not the baby brother, Rhodes,” Jay cautioned, earning a snort from Red and a smirk from Connor.

“Tell Will that. I need to go, a nurse will come in and get that spinal tap in a bit but I’ll come back to check on him when I can.”

“Ah, Rhodes, what would we do without you?”

“You’d be still waiting in the waiting room if I hadn’t turned up. Halsteads and their stubborn tendencies, I tell you.”

Red laughed, taking Jay’s hand when he reached for hers. Connor slipped out the door and the pair was left to their own devices. Jay sighed, leaning back into the pillows a little more.

“Red, I’m-“

“-Jay Halstead if you’re about to apologise I will kick your ass the second you’re better.”

Jay sent her a weak smile, stiffening as he grasped at the sheets. Red frowned, brushing a hand through his hair.

“Just breathe, Jay. Connor thinks it’s a stomach ulcer, he’s just gonna do some tests to check it’s not something worse.”

“Mm, okay…”

As the pain began to subside Red handed him the morphine pump.

“You’ve used one of these before; doc says it’s got a limit on it so you can’t OD. Just self-administer when you’re in pain. He also gave you something to keep your insides, well… inside.”

Jay hummed again, his eyes shifting to meet Red’s steady gaze.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Busted?” She offered and he huffed in response, going to flip on to his side away from her but the drip line wouldn’t let him and he swore, falling on to his back. Red sighed, using her thumb to gently massage his temple.

“There’s a nurse coming in, they’re gonna get some spinal fluid off you okay?”

“Oh- oh, Red-Red, I don’t- I don’t know…”

“It’s okay, I know you know the procedure so you’re gonna be as sedated as they can get you without completely knocking you out.”

“Are you gonna leave the room?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Not like you gotta hold my hand for everything.”

Red’s eyes fell and she stood, collecting her things.

“In that case I’m going to go home, change into some normal people clothes, and call Will so he knows.”

She strode out the door before Jay could call after her, and he groaned.

His damn Halstead pride.

“Okay Jay, we’re just going to roll you on to your side and I was told you know the procedure for having a spinal tap done. Are you aware it’s not the most comfortable thing to go through?”

“My older brother, a doctor here, white-knuckled his way through four puke bags when he had to get one done. I think I know the pain.”

“Ah. Right. Doctor Halstead’s brother.”

The nurse smiled in amusement as she gathered the supplies needed for the spinal tap, calling outside of the room.

“Doctor, can you get the line in the right place? I’m not quite sure I can get it.”

“I’ll observe and stop you if need be,” a doctor called back. Jay glanced over his shoulder to see the unfamiliar face, not recognising her from attending Will’s various get-togethers with colleagues. The nerves made Jay’s fingers tingle and he squirmed, desperately begging for the nurse to cover his cold back.

“Wait! I- did you see the woman that came in with me? Her name’s Red?”

“Yeah, I did,” the doctor responded. Jay waved at her to get her to come closer.

“If you could find her that would be great. I was kind of an ass to her, but now- it would be good to have her in here.”

“Sure thing. Wait right here, keep going while I find her-“

“-looking for me?”

Red’s gentle voice came through the curtain and she poked her head in, Jay reaching a hand out to her.

“Red, babe…”

“Yeah?”

She stood at the curtain, her arms crossed in an attempt to show she was still upset with Jay, before he sent her the puppy eyes she knew made both she and Will cave every time.

“Halstead, you’re lucky I love you.”

As she took a seat at his head he tilted his head back a little to make contact with her stomach through her jumper and shirt, breathing a sigh of relief.

“M’sorry for being an asshole.”

“Jay, you’re always a grumpy asshole. It’s why we work so well. How’s the numbness?”

“S’numb… but it’s gonna hurt, Red.”

Jay grabbed her hand and Red used her arm to gently bracket his head, holding him carefully.

“I’ve got you, Jay. It’s okay.”

After the spinal tap was done the doctor and nurses left Jay and Red alone for a while. Red had been given a pillow if she found a way to sleep in the room until Jay was admitted into a more permanent ward. For the time being she had found a way to curl up on the cot beside Jay, his head resting on her shoulder for once. She may have woken up to a numb arm, but it was the best sleep he’d had since they’d gone to bed the night before. Red truly didn’t mind sacrificing her comfort every now and then so Jay could get some sleep; he didn’t sleep much anyway, so every little bit he could helped.

Red heard her phone vibrate and she reached over Jay to grab it, recognising the number; Will had finally heard the voice message she left, and he wanted to know more.

“Hey, Will.”

“Red, holy shit. Connor thinks it’s a stomach ulcer?”

“Yeah; Jay’s stable at the moment; sleeping it off. Connor’s trying to decide whether it’s bad enough to operate or not.”

“Did he do everything else? Spinal tap, CBC, CMP?”

“You say this medical jargon at me like I know what you’re talking about,” Red teased, and she could feel the older Halstead rolling his eyes. Will was not subtle at all.

“I’m thinking he did. Let me know how it goes, Red. Me and Nat will swing by when he’s released.”

“Sounds good Will, see you then.”

Will hung up and Jay scooted back slightly so he could cuddle the pillow, apparently uninterested in his girlfriend. Red smiled, brushing a lock of his hair back. When he didn’t flinch in response a wave of pride rushed through her. Jay’s PTSD had it’s on and off days, but that was a sign that day was a good day.

“Okay guys, I’ve got a plan.”

Red looked up from her book and Jay shifted to sit up in bed as Connor walked into the room, grabbing the stool to be by Jay’s bedside.

“It is a stomach ulcer but it’s not as bad as we thought; you’ve gotten rid of the worst of it yourself. We couldn’t see any major issues when we did that last ultrasound, so you’ll be able to leave as soon as the discharge papers are signed. If you feel like it’s getting worse again, or you’re still throwing up blood tomorrow night, then come back and I’ll probably open you up then.”

“Charming,” Jay replied. His voice portrayed his exhaustion but his face looked like he’d had the best sleep in a while; the benefits of being Jay Halstead. Red looked over at Jay and he nodded.

“Sounds like a plan. Thanks, doc.”

“No worries Jay, you’re part of this weird, twisted family.”

Connor stood, shaking Jay’s hand before handing Red a pile of paperwork. She sighed, reaching for a pen to fill it out.

“Halstead I swear to god if you make me fill out all this paperwork on my own, I will break up with you.”

Jay sent Red a cheeky grin.

“We can go halvsies?”


End file.
